


You'll have your happy ending.

by LadySpearWife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fan!Theon, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Musician!Robb, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, if you think this has a happy ending, musician au, throbb - Freeform, you haven't being paying atention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpearWife/pseuds/LadySpearWife
Summary: Before Robb's second show, Theon is already in love.





	You'll have your happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and the first time I wrote something in English so please correct my mistakes and tell if it's a piece of shit.  
> Throbb is life. Throbb is love.

It’s Robb’s first official show and not a big thing at all, but he and his weird band are doing _well_.

However, you only have eyes for the way he smiles and listen to his voice like a pray; like it’s a lot divine for your mad devotion.

You’re his best friend and of course your place is almost at the stage, screaming and cheering because Robb needs to know he’s awesome doing it. It doesn’t matter that your heart always aches when this boy dedicates the songs to anyone who isn’t you and, when the show is ended, the first person that receives his hysterical hug is Snow.

The bastard looks to you in a way that shows a secret knowledge and, _fuck_ , isn’t that easy to take Robb in your arms pretending to be brotherly.

Robb’s second show is in the ruins of Moat Cailin and you know that the feeling ripping everything apart is _love_.

He comes to you screaming _did you see it! Theon! Theon, it was perfect! Perfect!_

You’ll never remember what were the words spoken, but they were close to _, of course, I saw it, idiot! I was being barely smashed in the first row!_

If Robb smiles more like that, you would give your heart without a thought.

Summer vacation and you can follow him to his shows with Mrs. Catelyn wherever they are. Robb is handsome with his red hair disheveled and blue eyes glowing like fireworks and it always happens when a show ends.

You can tell he is stressed and you do your best to cheer him up when the fame begins to be a little harsher than what was expected.

It’s almost the end of summer vacation and Robb says he isn’t coming home early, that his first shows became a true career, and that he won’t ruin your life for his.

You cry silent at the train remembering his melodic bass and smooth voice and how sad Robb was when he sent you home.

The fame of the _Northern Army_ led by Robb Stark, the sweet boy that everyone loves, the Young Wolf, is always exploding and no one could imagine that this Stark would become so famous. You _did_ imagine.

The news begins to spread like fire. Robb’s photos with this Westerling girl in the Westerlands and Riverlands are in every gossip site and your heart aches because he may come back, but will _never_ be yours.

This boy found a girl to himself and he calls you crying and saying he is the happiest man alive to have all these good people with him until the very end.


End file.
